


Mon monde

by Mattben22



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:00:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26990311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattben22/pseuds/Mattben22
Summary: Une poésie qui me fait rêver de jours meilleurs.





	Mon monde

MON MONDE

Je ferme les yeux à ce monde sans couleur  
Je rêve d'un monde remplit de couleur  
Je ferme les yeux à ma triste existence  
Je rêve d'un monde remplit de bonheur

Dans le monde éveillé je me sens si vide  
Dans le monde des rêves je me sens si vivant  
Dans le monde éveillé je me sens si piégé  
Dans le monde des rêves je me sens si libre

J'ouvre les yeux sur un monde dépourvu de sens  
Je vis dans un monde qui n'attend pas  
J'ouvre les yeux sur un monde impitoyable  
Je vis dans un monde remplit de larme et de tristesse

Dans le monde éveillé je me sens si vide  
Dans le monde des rêves je me sens si vivant  
Dans le monde éveillé je me sens si piégé  
Dans le monde des rêves je me sens si libre

Je rêve d'un monde ou je serais moi   
Dans un monde ou je serais vrai  
Je rêve d'un monde ou je ne me cacherai pas  
Dans un monde ou je serais courageux

Dans le monde éveillé je me sens si vide  
Dans le monde des rêves je me sens si vivant  
Dans le monde éveillé je me sens si piégé  
Dans le monde des rêves je me sens si libre

Je vis dans un monde ou je ne suis rien  
Je rêve de ce monde ou je suis roi  
Je vis dans un monde ou je souhaite disparaître  
Je rêve de ce monde ou je souhaite appartenir

Dans le monde éveillé je me sens si vide  
Dans le monde des rêves je me sens si vivant  
Dans le monde éveillé je me sens si piégé  
Dans le monde des rêves je me sens si libre

J'ouvre les yeux sur le monde éveillé  
Et le regarde une dernière fois pour le voir remplit de rire et de couleur  
Trop tard je ferme les yeux et rêve de ce monde ou je suis libre  
Car ce monde dont je rêve et le monde qui est mien


End file.
